


Protecting you

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: Only Shimada can control the dragons but what if dragons can control someone else than Shimada?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this for my tumblr account (feel free to visit me there, @watchyouover) and I wanted to share this with you here!   
> Warning for a blood in chapters.

You felt metallic taste of your own blood running from your mouth. Raising your head from the ground you saw bodies of enemies lying around and your cyborg friend’s body next to you. Your heart almost sink, looking at his shuttering form, hearing his painful whimper when he tried to move and looking how erratic were his moves. He needed medical attention and he needed it as soon as possible.

 

Sounds of steps caught your attention and you saw group of mercenaries coming towards both of you. They shouted something to each other and even though you couldn’t tell what, you were sure that it was nothing good. You and Genji needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

 

“Genji” you whined, crumbling toward him despite burning pain in your lower back. You wanted to tell him that you need to go, but your eyes almost got watered, seeing that he passed out from his injuries. With your weapon lying for from your reach you felt a cold fingers of death slowly crumbling towards you.

 

And then a glimpse of green shimmer caught your eyes. Genji’s dragonblade. You were sure that neither you could properly wield it, not summon the dragon that was bound with it but it didn’t matter. Now all you wanted is to protect your friend so both of you could return home safely. Grabbing a blade and ignoring thin edge that pierced slightly through the skin of your fingers, drawing blood from them, you got up, rising a sword.

 

And then you felt it, an overwhelming presence taking over your body, a presence so old it could witness beginning of your world. Bur tight now it’s anger and fury filled your limps, filling them with the strange power your body wasn’t used to. Right now dragon wanted to protect his master and that was when your thoughts disappeared and your body flew toward group of enemies, baring your teeth and swinging sword with a deadly grace.  
***  
As his vision became to clear out he could feel his sore body as well as two pairs of warm hands holding to him. He tried to move a bit so he could see where exactly he was. He noticed Angela’s face, serious and stern as always while she was taking care of injured, her hands currently trying to patch his wounds as fast as possible so she could take care of all his wounds. And then there was you, your face turned away as you were looking for something.

 

He couldn’t help but feel simple joy in his heart, seeing that you were all right. He couldn’t tell what happened but either you saved both of you or help arrived just in time. He needed to thank you anyway, but he wanted to do that in less tensed situation. He yelped when he felt a bit painful touch from the doctor’s side. And then you quickly turned your head towards Mercy, baring your teeth and growled at her. But not in the way that human would do, more in the animal way of behavior.

 

Cyborgs’ eyebrows raised and he watched your face, as the previous happiness that he felt replaced with the concern and a slight of panic. He reached his hands to touch your cheek and then your eyes finally looked at you. But it wasn’t your eyes. Instead of your warm (e/c) orbs the look that you gave him now was with the glowing green, your pupils shaped like a snake. Or a dragon.

 

“(Y/N)? What…happened?” he asked in trembling voice, not knowing how to react. Now when he focused he could sense the forces of his dragon. Instead of answering, you nuzzled your nose to his neck, trying to greet him in your own way.

 

“Every time I try to patch you I got this” Genji heard a bit concerned voice of Angela. She didn’t raise her head from the wounds but he could sense that she was more tensed than usually. Not every day one of your teammates try to scare you with baring their teeth.

 

“I am afraid that my dragon is now…a part of (y/n)” he could tell that it was unrealistic even for saying that but he felt that it made sense. Your eyes, his dragon presence attached to your body, a barking.

 

He gathered all strength he could use and grabbed his blade. He didn’t know if he had enough force but he had to try. The sooner he will be greeted with your normal-self and his dragons withdraws from your body, the better. 

 

„Ryūjin no ken o kurae!” he shouted, summoning his dragon but he didn’t expected that outcome. Instead of his dragon coming out of you towards his sword you suddenly roared and flinched away, your hands gripping material on your chest as you whined silently in pain. He was ready to grab you and hold you close to him, apologizing for what he just did but you moved away, not looking at him or at Angela who just shoot him a very worried glance.

 

This will be much more difficult than both of them thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a second part

His dragon might have possessed a wisdom of ages and his ancestors, might have been a magnificent creature or deadly force of destruction when needed, but for now Genji knew one thing – it couldn’t take care of single human body.

 

At first he didn’t notice that much, mostly due to an overwhelming amount of time that he spend trying to both get better as soon as possible from his injuries and trying to find a solution with Mercy and Winston to separate his dragon from your body. First try was painful to both of you and he didn’t want to try it again. He wasn’t going to try anything that would cause you more suffer.

 

But then he saw dark circles under your eyes, your skin that was more pale than usual, clothes that was still covered with blood and the lack of balance that caused your body few times to fell hardly on the ground before anyone could catch you. Honestly, how could he not seen this earlier? He wondered how long it was when you had a good, proper meal.

 

“Here, you need to eat” he said a bit later when he managed to get some soup. It was a good start for your empty stomach and then he could get you something better. He placed a blow in your hands, handing you a spoon right after that. But you just sat there, your gaze wandering from warm soup to Genji, your blank expression not showing anything.

 

“Here, you need to eat” Genji tried to encourage you, moving a bit closer “If you want to protect me and be strong-“ he didn’t even managed to finish the sentence when you lowered your head and tried to drink from the bowl without using your hands. Cyborg sighed loudly as he saw you trying to sip every drop that was there, mostly failing in the process as most of it just dripping from your face.

 

“Please, just…” you raised your head to look at him and he simply took bowl from your hands, wiping your mouth and grasping a spoon “…open your mouth. It would be easier that way” he sighed, taking some soup on the spoon and gently shoving it into your open mouth. He couldn’t help but feel a heat on his cheeks, having to admit that it is not how he imagined feeding you.

 

You and Genji were friends for a long time but also he had to admit that he developed feelings for you. It wasn’t there at first, but the more he saw you passion during the fight, the more he heard you laughing from his jokes, the more he needed you to see by his side every day to be there for him. He wanted to talk with you about this after you both return from mission and now he was sitting here, not sure if he will have a chance to ever talk to you again.

 

The bowl was quickly empty and he placed it on the table, turning toward you again. Maybe it was his imagination, but you seemed more serene now, your expression a bit softened. Well, maybe he won’t have a chance to ever talk with your normal self, but he wasn’t going to abandon you. He had to take care of you and he was going to do that.

 

And then a thought came into his mind. How he was supposed to bath you?!  
***  
He wasn’t going to change his mind about protecting you but sometimes it wasn’t easy task. After few day he took you to the city nearby, and by now he felt like he was supposed to raise a child. He needed to keep an eye for you because you were going rather slowly and got easily carried away by a crowd. Also you tend to give a murderous glare to every passerby you found suspicious and you even bared your teeth and tried to choke some men that started to make fun of him. It looked like his dragon’s overprotectiveness took over everything. That worried him, now double because as he turned away for a moment to get some snacks for the evening, you were gone when he wanted to get back to you.

 

He looked for you, not really sure how he should address you. Not like for now you would react on your own name and his dragon…wouldn’t react on anything probably. With a heavy sight he was pacing around the city, looking for you in every street and corner. It was quite unusual since his dragon’s personality was nearly demanding constant presence near the cyborg, but maybe something drew your attention and now you didn’t know how to come back? That sounded possible.

 

Some noise drew his attention and he turned around the corner to see you, but his happiness quickly disappeared when he saw you surrounded by the group of men that today threatened him, but instead of picking on him, they found more easier prey in you. In normal state you would just defend yourself or at least tell a few not really nice things to them. But right now all you could do was trying to bite them as they were pushing you around. Genji was about to shout something to them, running to you as one of the man pushed you too hard. Your head hit the ground with horrific force and you stopped moving. Instantly almost every aggressor left, trying to get away as soon as possible. Except that one man, Genji and you.

 

Anger filled ninja and he even didn’t paid attention to fight over it. He jumped to the man, a first punch landed on his face, then a next on his stomach. Genji didn’t stop while the man howled, he didn’t stop when man start to beg him for mercy. There was no mercy he could grant him and only when the man was on the edge of passing out he let him go, stepping away from him to turn to you.

 

“No! No no no!” Genji trembled, pulling your lifeless form to his chest. He saw your empty eyes looking into void and his hands gripped on material of your shirt. A painful cry escaped his lips as tears began to fall down his face. It wasn’t mean to end like this! It was all his fault! If that day he was less reckless, if he paid more attention…you would just live and be happy, no matter if with him or without him. But you would live.

 

And then he felt warm presence that flew past him, a green scales passing through his eyes as the large dragon part away from you, disappearing into the air and clinging its presence once again to the Genji’s sword. Not even a while was given to cyborg to think about it as you opened your eyes and started to cough, clinging to whoever have hold you. After a while you vomited right on your friend’s chest who even didn’t seem to pay attention to that as more tears rolled down on his cheeks. He was never more happier that someone threw up on him.

 

“You’re alive!” he tried not to choke with his tears, laughing and crying at the same time. He stroked gently your cheek, smiling to you and placing a fierce kiss on your lips. “I love you so much!”

 

“I know” you allowed yourself a weak smile “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Also forgot to mention that English is not my native tongue, so if you find any mistake, feel free to point it to me!


End file.
